


Sexual Harassment 101 with Dean Smith

by psychicprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Ex-Pornstar Castiel, Humor, Intern Castiel, Intern/Boss Relationship, Lots of Sex, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Dean, depictions of drug use, inappropriate relationship, pornstar!Cas, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicprincess/pseuds/psychicprincess
Summary: Dean Smith hires a new intern, and he's about to get himself into a lot of trouble.





	1. Pink Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my previous fic, I've done some editing and reworking. Plus new chapters! 1-12 are all going to posted by the end of this week, and then new chapters will shortly follow. Thanks everyone for being so kind and responding so well to the story! I hope you like the changes.

“Mr. Smith?” there was a soft tap at Dean's office door, “I have those documents you wanted.”

A man around the age of twenty-one stepped into Dean's office. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a well-kept five o’clock shadow, if that was even possible. He wore a pale blue button up shirt with black slacks and suspenders. And he was Dean's intern, his name was Castiel and, boy, was he something. He walked over to Dean's desk before depositing the stack of papers into a small bin. .

“Thanks, Cas. Now I can really get some work done.” he smiled.

Cas gave him a small smile, “You're welcome, sir.”

Sir. There was something about that word that got to Dean. Sometimes he thought about what Cas would sound like calling him sir in bed. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to watch Cas’ bouncy ass walk out of the room. He sighed and laid his head down on the desk.

 

Dean Smith decided he needed to hire an intern a little over three months ago. He just wasn't getting all the work done that he needed by himself, plus he needed someone to buy him coffee. After sorting through at least fifty applications, he decided on his top three.

The first was a twenty-five year old named Charlie, her credentials were amazing. She was studying law and needed an internship to complete some of her hours. She had a strong 4.0 GPA, graduated top of her class in her Undergrad. She participated in a hundred and one clubs, volunteer organizations; and she really liked computers. 

The next was a younger boy, just nineteen, by the name of Kevin Tran. He had finished high school, and college alike, early. He had flying colors all through his school years. But that wasn’t enough for Dean. Yes, he could play over fifteen instruments, but how was that going to get him through office life?

But Castiel Novak. Castiel was different, he delivered his application directly into Dean’s hands. He smiled, his blue eyes shining, and he was the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. His application was generic, just like any other application Dean had seen, but Dean Smith made his decision when Castiel walked through his door. He immediately threw away the other applications and called Castiel Novak for an interview.

One week later, he was in Mr. Smith’s office for an interview. Things went well and Dean hired him, obviously. Castiel, or Cas as he insisted Dean called him, was as charming as ever. Dean was a bit sweaty under his collar, being in a room with someone like Cas felt different than any other interaction he’d had. But Dean kept if professional, that is until he got back to his apartment that night. He felt on fire, like he was floating through the entire orgasm. He thought about how Cas’ soft pink lips would look wrapped around him, how his soft skin would feel against Dean's. This kind of nightly routine was something Dean got into the habit of doing whenever Cas did something remotely sexual. To be honest, Dean jerked off when Cas spilled coffee on his shirt. Yeah, he wasn’t proud of that either. And that didn’t bode well for office matters.

His brother Sam insisted on messing with Dean whenever he came to visit him, saying things like _‘you screw the intern yet’_ or _‘you only hired him because he looks like that.’_ Dean always fought back because okay, yes, Cas was hot as all hell but he also had a good track record, or at least that was probably what his application said. So shut up, Sammy. And no, he hadn’t fucked him… yet.

Cas really was an excellent intern; he sorted papers for Dean, did extra work for him, wore tight clothes that drove Dean crazy, you know, basic intern stuff. Not to mention, he was an excellent chef and often made lunches for the office. He went on coffee runs and knew just how Dean liked his coffee as well as almost every coffee-drinker in the office. Everyone loved him, Dean’s co-workers praised him for hiring such a fresh, new addition to the office.

Cas really enjoyed working there too, the office offered a lot of benefits for it’s employees including interns. Cas found out about the gym in the building’s basement, probably his favorite perk because it was free. It was strictly for employees only, one of the office perks. He began to use it two to three times a week after his shift.

Usually Dean was the only one in the gym on Tuesdays, and that was for a reason. He liked the quiet, he could be alone with his thoughts, listen to his music out loud, and workout without feeling judged. Unfortunately Cas frequented the gym on Tuesday evenings now that he worked there. And that made Dean all the more attracted to him.

But he couldn’t just tell that to Cas, could he? He had to sit there and watch while it happened. Watch the man bend to get his weights from the floor. The way his shoulder blades flexed under his tank top. It was torture. Sweaty, sticky, too-much-for-Dean torture. He found himself leaving early many times. When he thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. One night, after work, he watched as Cas left the gym area and headed towards the locker rooms. Dean sighed a breath of relief, at least now he could work out in some kind of peace and not have a raging boner hiding behind his shorts.

After he finished his run on the treadmill, he headed towards the locker rooms. He just wanted to go home at that point, so he fished his gym bag out of the small locker. He walked past the second aisle of lockers when his jaw nearly hit the floor. Cas was there, facing the wall, naked. Butt-ass naked. His hair, still wet from the shower, dripped down his back. There was a towel pooled at his feet. Dean felt his head rush as he watched Cas bend over, just feet in front of him, to put on… panties? A fucking pink pair of lace panties. Dean absolutely lost his mind, that was an image he was planning on saving for later. Fuck. He realized he’d better keep going before he got in any kind of trouble for staring.

He covered his face with his hands when he got into his car and almost screamed. It was safe to say Dean was up late that night.

 

After the whole ‘locker room incident,’ Dean tried to keep his mind on his work whenever Cas came into his office. But it was hard when they worked evenings together, alone in the building. The first time Cas wanted to stay late with him, Dean tried to get him to go home. Cas absolutely insisted upon staying, talking about some big project. Dean allowed, what’s the worst that could happen? It became a regular thing, sometimes they would order take out or steal people’s lunches from the office kitchen. They would both sit on the floor and do work, it was laid back and Dean wasn’t as tense around Cas anymore.

One night, Cas was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor of Dean’s office sorting files when he casually said, “You know, Mr. Smith, I see the way you look at me. It's like you’re dying to bend me over your desk.”

Dean, who was also sorting papers, sitting on the floor leaning against his desk, almost choked, “Wh-What? I- uh…” he stuttered.

“I see the way you look at me,” he repeated, “Especially at the gym.”

Dean gulped, fuck, he didn’t think Cas had seen him. He managed to disappear before the younger man turned around, or so he thought. He figured this was it, he had been too creepy and now Cas was going to quit.

“You’re always staring at my ass,” he continued, “You know there’s a mirror in the locker room, right? Or were you paying more attention to my ass than anything else?”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed several times. This was a line that they were about to cross. He wanted to give in most fervently. Dean looked down at his papers, but getting sued for sexual harassment was not on his bucket list. He would let Cas make the first move, at least that was the plan anyways.

When he looked up, Cas was staring at him with those big, beautiful blue eyes and biting his lip. Dean growled, he was probably already in trouble anyways, so fuck it.

“You caught me, Cas.”

“How come you’ve never done anything about it then?” Cas smirked, “Oh wait, I bet you just save up all those sexy images in your head and pleasure yourself while thinking about me. Don’t you, Dean?” He rose to his knees, accentuating the tension in his thighs, pushing out his ass cheeks even more. He crawled closer to Dean, lips glossed with his own saliva.

Dean squinted his eyes shut, _fuck fuck fuck_. He was so hard right now and Cas saying his name made it even worse.

“I want you, Dean.” Cas growled under his breath as he crawled closer. He pulled off his suspenders, letting them rest at his sides. He reached his hand up towards his tie, and Dean stopped him. Their hands touching, the moment paused, and Dean searched the man’s eyes.

This moment was so daring, Cas in Dean’s grasp. They were so close together that their breath intertwined. Finally, Cas let out a wrecked, “Well?” And things got heated.


	2. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing you right into the smut, be prepared

Dean woke up the next morning in a state of semi-shock. The morning was fuzzy, but he couldn’t get memories of last night out of his head. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It’s always a joy to wake up late, especially on his day off. Nine thirty and he’s ready to start… nothing. He doesn’t want to get out of bed.

But there’s some extra paperwork to do, and he’s a diligent little worker. So he ends up persuading himself into getting up for his best cup of coffee; the first one. But he can’t stop thinking about last night.

He looked down at the papers, and when his eyes focus, he’s got a huge boner. Man, the way his lips felt. His hands, how they were so present. So there that Dean had to focus on where they were going. He had to take a couple breaks throughout this process just to… well, that’s not important.

After contemplating for a while, Dean pulled out his phone and went to his messages. He opened up his chat with Cas and began to write out a message, _Dinner 2nite?_ he hit send.

Not even a minute later, his phone buzzed, _Is that code for sex?_

Dean’s eyes went wide, I mean if that’s what Cas wanted… No. He wanted to invite him on a proper date, _No, dinner. We could go 2 this italian place in town_ , he responded back.

_Like a date? I mean, if being a gentleman turns you on, then sure._

Dean groaned, it’s not like he didn’t totally want a repeat of the previous night, but he felt like he shouldn’t be fucking his intern without at least taking him out, right? Dean really liked Cas, obviously. Whether or not Cas understood what he was trying to get at right now, Dean was going to show him when he took him out tonight.

_Yes, Cas, like a date, so wear something nice. I’ll pick you up at 8pm, what’s your address?_

Cas responded back with his address and Dean smiled. He typed it into his phone. But he still had a whole lot of day before it was eight o’clock. He decided to try his best to get his work done.

After a few hours of work, Dean decided to quit trying. He put his papers down on the floor beside the couch he was sitting on. He found the television remote and turned on some kind of crime show. He loved those types of shows. He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge. The crime drama wasn’t really that interesting, but he watched it regardless while he ate his sandwich. After he finished his lunch, due to his lack of sleep the night before, he fell asleep on the couch.

Dean’s eyes flickered open, he picked up his phone and looked at the time. It was seven-thirty. How did he sleep five hours? He jumped off of the couch and ran into his room. The map said it was going to take about twenty-five minutes to get to Cas’ apartment so Dean needed to hurry. It was a date and the restaurant he chose was mildly fancy so Dean put on a grey, long-sleeve, button-up shirt with black slacks. He didn’t bother putting on a tie, instead he just left the top two buttons of his shirt open. He hurried into his bathroom to fluff his bedhead, he splashed some cold water on his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair. Once he was sufficiently satisfied with how he looked, he left his bathroom. He stuffed his wallet, cell phone, and keys into his pocket as he ran through the house. He locked his front door and ran out to his car.

Once in the car, he turned on his GPS and according to it, he wasn’t going to be late, thankfully. He shifted his car into gear and headed towards the apartment complex that Cas lived in.

  
Meanwhile, Cas was getting ready. He was buttoning up his shirt and softly humming to himself. He was happy to be going out with Dean, especially if they could make a repeat out of last night. But he tried to keep his cool, he wasn’t sure if Dean really wanted to date him or if he was just being nice so he could fuck Cas without ‘feeling bad.’ Cas shook it off, whatever, it was going to be a fun night regardless. Just as he was tying his shoe, his phone buzzed. Dean had sent him a text saying that he was there to pick him up. Cas grabbed all the essentials and walked out the door of his apartment. He locked his door and headed out to Dean’s car.

When he got there, Dean was leaning up against the passenger door, hands together and one foot over the other. His head was cocked to one side as he observed what Cas was wearing. He was more mind-fucking him than assessing him, anyone could tell. Cas stood there for a bit before snapping his fingers in the space between the two of them. Dean’s gaze finally found it’s way to Cas’.

Dean stepped to the side and opened the passenger door, waving a hand to guide Cas into the car. He had a smug look on his face. Look at him. Being all gentlemen-like.

Sure, Dean knew how to treat someone to a good date, but not the ‘let me open your car door for you and shut it too because you’ve got me on the shortest leash’ type of good date. Until now, that is.

Cas learned quickly how much Dean loved classic rock. It was all he played and all he owned. Dean's Chevy Impala still took cassettes and he had a bunch in the glove box. He told Cas to pick one and when he pulled one at random, Dean said, “Damn, Cas this is my favorite one. How'd you know?”

Cas shrugged his shoulders, of course he didn't know. Was Dean being sarcastic or was he serious? After studying his face, Cas decided he was, indeed, serious.

When the two arrived at the restaurant, Dean found a parking spot and got out of the car. He rounded the front, heading towards Cas’ door. Cas tried to tug on the handle. Locked.

“Really, Dean? A child lock. I'm not five.” Cas growled from inside the car.

Dean laughed and pulled open the door for Cas, “How else can I be a gentleman if you insist on doing everything yourself, hmm?”

Cas got out of the car with a quick roll of his eyes, “Thank you…” he laughed.

Dean also opened up the restaurant door for Cas, “Dean, you really don't have to.”

“But what if I like the view of watching you walk in front of me?” Dean growled softly into Cas’ ear.

Dean watched Cas shiver at his comment and nod his head. He laughed and followed Cas into the building.

“Hi, how can I help you?”

“I made a reservation for two at 8:30, name should be Smith.”

The hostess nodded. A young waitress came up to the host stand and grabbed two menus, “Follow me, if you will.”

To Dean's surprise, he felt Cas' hand weave into his own and grip it tight. Who knew Cas was a hand holder?

Once they were seated at the table, the two discussed what they wanted to eat. Dean decided on basic spaghetti and meatballs with a beer and Cas ordered some Italian dish that Dean couldn't pronounce and a white wine.

“So tell me about yourself, Dean? I don't know very much. Other than the fact that you like my ass and can’t file papers to save your life.” Cas smirked.

“I have a brother, S-”

“I've met Sam before, Dean. He's in your office all the time. And he also always looks at me like I'm a piece of meat,” Cas narrowed his eyes, “tell me something I don't know about you.”

Dean laughed and started again, “Fine. I lost my mother when I was young. And my father passed away five years ago.”

“Oh, kinda dark for a first date, don't ya think?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Anyway,” Dean gave Cas a look, “Sammy and I are on our own. Before he got his big fancy job, we used to live together in a rather small apartment. But once I found this job, I moved out into a house and Sam did too. He's married…”

“Deeeean. I want to know about you, stop telling me about your brother, dummy.” Cas flashed him a smile.

Cas really wasn't giving him a break, “I'm sorry,” he laughed, “Uhhh, I'm an Aquarius?”

“Is that a question?”

“No! Jesus, you sure are demanding.”

“Just wait till we get home.” Cas retorted back.

Before Dean could say anything, the waitress arrived at the table with their food.

“Looks delicious, thank you. You've done a great job, uh,” Cas looked at her name tag, “Rachel.” Dean watched Cas smile at the waitress. And he watched “Rachel” blush and walk away, giggling.

“What was that?” he looked at Cas, holding back laughter.

“I was being nice! Something wrong with that?”

“You practically made her panties wet.” Dean started to laughed.

Cas smirked, “What can I say? People want me.”

They finished their dinner making light conversation. Cas made Dean try some of his dish and it turned out that Dean actually really liked it. They ordered more drinks and kept talking.

Dean finally asked the waitress for the bill. Dean paid for their meals, but not without a slight argument with Cas over who should pay for their dinners. Cas finally gave in. Cas again wrapped his hand in Dean's as they left the restaurant. When Dean opened the door for Cas, he pulled Dean into a deep kiss. Cas’ mouth tasted like sweet wine and Dean adored it.

“Do you want to come over for drinks?” Dean asked Cas once they were both in the car and on the road.

“Didn't we just have drinks?” Cas grinned.

“Yeah, but, I make a killer martini.” Dean offered.

“I'm messing with you, Dean. Of course I'll come over.”

Once they arrived at his house, Dean and Cas walked inside. Cas looked around in awe.

“This place is gorgeous.”

Dean smiled watching Cas explore a little bit, “Feel free to look around. I'll go make our drinks.”

“Oh wait, where's your bathroom, Dean?”

“Down the hall and it's the first door on the right!”

Cas thanked him and disappeared down the hall into the bathroom. Once he got into the bathroom, he closed and locked the door then Cas started to unbutton his pants. He pulled a small object out of his pocket and set it on the counter. He took off his pants and pulled down his underwear too. He knew how much Dean loved them so he wore his pink, lace panties. The object he brought with him was a plug. It had a pink jewel on the end to match his panties. He wanted to surprise Dean so he coated his fingers with his saliva and began to prep himself.

At the first touch of his cold fingers, Cas cried out and quickly covered his mouth. He didn't want Dean to know what he was doing just yet. When Cas was fully prepped, he slipped the plug inside of his hole and relaxed around it. He sighed deeply and pulled his underwear and pants back on. He should probably flush the toilet so Dean thinks he actually went to the bathroom, then he quickly washed his hands and returned to where Dean was.

“Back just in time!” Dean smiled, handing Cas a drink.

Cas smiled and took it, “Thank you,” he took a sip, “Mmm, this is so good. You were right, this is killer.”

Dean laughed, “Would you like to go sit in the living room?”

“Sure!” Cas followed happily behind Dean.

Dean sat down and pat the open space beside him on the couch. Cas grinned and sat down. As soon as he sat, though, he felt the plug push into him and he adjusted himself uncomfortably.  
  
Dean looked over at Cas, “What's wrong, Cas? Are you okay?”

“I'm good, I'm good!” he tried to reassure Dean.

“Don't lie to me.”

“Fine,” Cas smirked and set down his drink, “You really want to know?” Dean nodded so Cas continued, “I have a special surprise for you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Like right now?”

Cas nodded and bit his lip, “Wanna see?”

Cas could've sworn Dean's head was going to fall off, he nodded so quickly. Cas grinned, “Let me go ahead and strip for you.”

Dean set down his drink and watched as Cas stood up in front of him.

He slowly began to unbutton his shirt, swaying his hips. Once he dropped his shirt to the ground, he began to roll his hips more while he unbuttoned his pants. Dean could just barely catch a glimpse of pink and his mouth fell open. Cas watched with a smirk and pulled his pants down slowly while Dean watched. He continued to put on a strip show for Dean until he was fully naked except for his panties. Panties that were tight and didn't cover much.

“Surprise!” Cas twirled around in his panties and giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
Dean reached out and Cas walked towards him. He straddled Dean's thighs and grinded against him. Cas moaned in Dean's ear and licked down his jaw. All the while, Dean was practically melting. His brain was trying to comprehend how sexy Cas really was. He hadn't seen this side of him yet, so it was new and it made Dean very, very, excited. Cas was trailing soft kisses along Dean’s neck while he ground against him.

“My god, baby. Look at you. Fuck.” Dean hissed.

The night before, Dean had found something out about Cas. Cas likes to be controlled. Dean had never been with someone who desired control as much as Cas before but he loves the way it makes him feel.. And Cas just adores it, doing everything Dean tells him.

Cas gave him a small smile, “You like it? I knew that you loved seeing me in it at work so I thought it would be perfect to wear.”

“You made a good choice. Can't wait to get them off you though.” That sent chills down Cas’ spine.

“Do you want to suck my big cock?” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear.

Cas bit down on his lip and nodded his head.

“Use your words, Cas.”

“Yes. Please.” he begged.

Dean smiled, “Get on the floor, on your knees for me.”

Cas obeyed immediately, sliding off Dean's lap and onto the floor. Dean stood up right in front of him, “Go ahead.”

Cas’ hands pulled off Dean's belt and began to unbutton his pants. Dean watched Cas as he pulled down Dean's underwear. Dean's cock sprung free and Cas’ mouth started to water.

It must've taken him too long because Cas felt a sharp tug on his hair to which he responded in a whimper. He leaned in and began to lick the tip of Dean's cock. Dean grabbed the base of his cock with his free hand and ran it across Cas’ lip. Cas licked off the precum that was dripping from the tip. Cas let his hands fall down to his sides.

Finally, after more licking, Cas took Dean's cock into his mouth, up to the hilt, running his tongue along it. Dean groaned. The younger man pulled his mouth off of his cock with a pop. Dean looked down to see a line of saliva from his cock to Cas’ mouth.

“You're so hungry for my cock tonight, aren't you?”

Cas responded by going back down on Dean's cock. He continued to suck on him. He licked down the underside of Dean's dick and down to his balls which he took each into his mouth individually until they were wet. Dean was moaning and at this point both of his hands were gripping tight in his Cas’ hair.

“Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna paint your little face with my cum, do you like that?”

Cas pulled his mouth off of Dean with another pop as more saliva dripped out of his mouth and down his chest. Dean gripped the base of his cock and pumped, once… twice… until he was shooting white spurts all over Cas' face.

Cas took it like a champ, his blue eyes and mouth wide open the whole time Dean painted his face.

“Jesus, fuck. You look so fucking sexy covered in my cum.”

Cas smiled and licked off the stripe that had landed on his lips, “Will you fuck me sir, please?”

“Come here, baby.”

Cas stood up and looked up at Dean, “Let me clean your face up a little bit and then of course I'll fuck you.”

Dean licked some of his cum off of Cas' face. Dean wasn't expecting Cas to kiss him, nor was he expecting him to try and lick Dean's cum out of his own mouth, but he liked it. He grabbed Cas and picked him up.

“We're gonna go in the bedroom.”

Cas giggled as Dean held him. He wiped more off his face, sticking his finger in his mouth and licking it off. Dean was watching Cas so intensely that he almost ran into the door of his bedroom.

Once they got to his bedroom, Dean threw Cas on the bed. Cas landed with a little bounce and smiled.

“Guess what.” Cas smiled, watching Dean.

“What?” Dean looked curiously at the man on his bed.

“I already prepped myself.”

“What?” Dean repeated, confused.

Cas got up on his knees and pulled down his panties. He dropped them on the floor beside the bed. He knelt facing the headboard of the bed and bent down until Dean could see his pink plug.

“Oh, fuck. You did not.” Dean growled.

Cas turned around to see Dean crawling on the bed towards him, “Yes I did, Dean. Just for you.” he said proudly.

Cas laid down on his back as Dean hovered over him. Dean bent down to kiss Cas, with left hand, he hoisted Cas’ leg to rest on top of Dean's back right above his hip. He ran his fingers down Cas’ thigh. Cas gasped between their lips, “Oh, Dean, fuck.”

He kept dragging his fingers down under then grazed Cas’ balls, he arched his back off the bed, begging to be touched.

Dean tsked, “Such a needy little slut, aren't you?”

“I'm only a slut for you. B-But please…” he whined as Dean's fingers softly twirled around the plug.

Dean chuckled, “What do you want, baby?”

“C’mon, Dean, you know what I w-want!” Cas growled, dropping his innocent voice and swapping it for a more desperate tone.

“Hmmm,” Dean tapped the top of the plug, “Actually, I don't know what you want. You're not using your words like a big boy.”

Dean bent down and growled against Cas’ neck, licking and biting it, “Dean! Please, please. I want your big, thick cock in me, spreading me open wide and fucking me like the dirty s-slut that I am!” he cried out.

Dean closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, Cas had such a fucking dirty mouth and Dean wanted to hear more, “Wanna ride my cock, baby?”

Cas arched his back again as Dean ran his fingers along his skin, dangerously close to the plug, yet again, “Deeean. I wanna bounce on your c- OH!” Cas yelped. Dean had gripped the plug and in one quick motion, pulled it out and slammed it back into Cas.

Dean grinned, loving the sounds coming from Cas. But he decided that wasn’t enough, he needed to be inside of Cas, like right now. He pulled the plug out and dropped it off the bed. Cas groaned at the loss. Dean got off of Cas and the two switched positions. Cas planted each knee on either sides of Dean’s waist, straddling him. He pushed his ass back to rub against Dean’s cock a few times.

Dean growled, “You’re such a fucking tease. Just moments ago you were begging for me.” he raised an eyebrow.

“What if I wanna play, now that I’m the one on top. I’m calling the shots here.” Cas giggled.

He began to slowly drag his hands up Dean’s chest and he, again, rubbed against Dean’s hard cock. Dean latched his hands onto Cas’ hips, squeezing them tightly and moaning. Dean’s nails digging into his hips really got him going. Cas leaned over to Dean’s bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube that was conveniently placed. Maybe Dean really did pleasure himself to the thought of Cas, apparently nightly from the amount left in the bottle. Cas bit his lip at the thought. He slid one hand off Dean’s chest, squirting some lube into his hand, and moved down to coat Dean’s cock in the lube. Cas looked back at Dean whose eyes were closed, probably just enjoying the sensation.

Cas lined Dean up with his tight hole and pressed down on the head. Dean’s eyes flew wide open as Cas sank lower until Dean’s cock was buried deep in his ass. Cas replaced his lube covered hand on Dean’s chest. Soft moans and whimpers were coming from Cas’ lips as he began to slowly pull himself up. Dean really was huge, and Cas was really tight.

“Ah, fuck, baby. You’re so fucking tight.”

Cas’ mouth was shaped into an ‘o,’ his eyes were closed and he pressed himself back down on Dean’s dick.

“Ohhh, fucking hell…” Cas groaned as he began to quicken his pace, fucking himself up and down on Dean’s cock.

Soon the room was filled with loud moans, dirty talk, and some screams, mostly from Cas, he was loud in bed, and the sounds of Cas’ ass smacking against Dean’s thighs. Cas was digging his nails into Dean’s chest. He heard a series of curses and groans coming from Dean so he knew he was doing his job well.

Dean felt Cas begin to tighten around him and he groaned, Cas was about to come. Just off Dean’s cock. That was so hot.

Cas was breathing heavy, he bounced up and down, faster on Dean’s cock until he felt his orgasm creeping up his spine. He cried out loudly, and he felt a tingling as his hot cum painted lines all over Dean’s chest. Cas rode out his orgasm as he fucked himself onto Dean. Dean gripped the bed sheets beside him and moaned, “Oh, fuck, fuck Cas, I’m going come inside you.”

Cas really seemed to like that, he groaned with pleasure, “Fuck, Dean, p-please. Fucking d-do it.” Dean bucked his hips in time with Cas as he felt his release. He came inside of his cute, little twink moments after that.

Cas rolled off of him with a loud huff. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to slow his breaths.

“Baby boy, I think I like it when you ride me. And when you talk dirty to me, oh fuck.” Dean laughed breathlessly as he turned his head to look at Cas.

Cas had his eyes shut but responded back, “I’m sleeping here tonight, please and thank you!” he smiled as he got off the bed.

Dean whined, “Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom, I’ve gotta pee before I sleep.”

“Fiiine, just walk slow. I like your ass.” Dean growled.

Cas wiggled his ass Dean’s way and Dean watched a few drops of cum slide down his legs. _Fucking fuck._

When Cas came back from the bathroom, Dean was already half asleep. He woke up suddenly when a warm body curled up next to him. Cas had turned off the lights and even grabbed a blanket from the chair in Dean’s room to cover them up. Cas planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek as Dean drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Really Good Morning

When Dean woke up the next morning, Cas was still curled up beside him. One of his hands was on Dean’s chest and the other was under Cas’ head, he had been resting on it. He tried very slowly and quietly to move Cas’ arm so he didn’t wake him up. Mission: Failed. When Dean moved his hand, Cas’ eyes fluttered open. He must be a light sleeper.

Cas rolled onto his back with a groan and rubbed his eyes, “My ass hurts.” was the first thing he said in an adorable sleepy voice.

Dean chuckled, “Good, now you won’t forget who your ass belongs to.”

His blue eyes opened slowly and he sat up beside Dean, “Boss, do I have to go into work today or can I just stay home? I have some work to do,” he bit his lip with a smile.

Dean shook his head, “I’m thinking of calling in sick myself.”

“Won’t they think something’s fishy if we’re both gone? I highly doubt we want our coworkers to find out about us. We could get in big trouble. And you know that fucking bitch, Karen from accounting, likes to talk about stuff that doesn’t involve her.”

Dean sensed a bit of specific distaste for “Karen,” who’s name Dean was positive was not Karen, there was no Karen in the office, but he was not about to correct him, “Well if I call in, I’ll just tell my boss that I called you and told you don’t need to come in either since you’ll have no work to do. Sound good?”

“Will you make me breakfast naked?”

“Um, sure.” Dean laughed.

“Then yes, that sounds good to me! Let’s stay in bed, eat pancakes, and watch cartoons! Pleeeease!” Cas giggled, jumping out of bed.

Dean couldn’t help but smile. He’d really hit the jackpot with Cas. He was a sweet kid with a big heart, plus he was a bit bossy and a really great lay.

“Can I make the phone call first?”

“Mhm, Deanie, go ahead do whatever you’ve gotta do!” Cas marched off to the bathroom, “Do you have face wash?” he called from the other room.

“Should. Check the drawers.”

Cas found the face wash in the bottom cabinet of the vanity, “Pomegranate scented, huh?” he smiled. He splashed water on his face and scrubbed with the pomegranate scented face wash that was an interesting thing Dean owned. He patted his face dry with the towel and looked in the mirror. His sex hair was insane this morning. He ran some water and his fingers through it and successfully made it less crazy. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he left the bathroom. When he arrived back in the bedroom Dean was on the phone with his boss.

“Yeah, I called Castiel and told him not to come in.”

Cas jumped up on the bed and sat with his legs crossed. He suddenly got an idea, he began making the motion at Dean like he was sucking a dick, he even moaned a little in order to catch his attention.

Dean started to cough, like he had almost choked on something, and he glared at Cas, “Oh nothing’s wrong, sir. Just this dumb cough, I apologize.”

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean and winked at him, then he mouthed the words ‘fuck me’ at him.

Dean tried to look away but Cas kept taunting him, “Yes, sir. Alright, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye.” He hung up the phone and tossed it into the pile of clothes on his floor.

“Castiel.” he turned around and jumped on Cas, pinning him to the bed with his arms above his head.

Cas giggled, “What’s wrong, Dean?” he asked with a pouty lip.

“Don’t do that while I’m on the phone,” he smiled down at Cas.

“Would you prefer I gave you a real blow job instead?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Come here.” he bent down and kissed Cas’ soft lips deeply.

The two made out on Dean’s bed for a while until Cas pushed Dean off of himself suddenly, “I’m hungry, Dean.”

“Well what do you want?” Dean sat up on the bed.

“You know what I want.” Cas bit his lip.

“I mean to eat! You know, food?”

“Fiiine, later then,” he winked at Dean, “But for now, I’d really just love whatever you want to make.”

“Some eggs and probably toast coming right up, then!” Dean kissed Cas’ forehead.

“Do you have ingredients to make mimosas? I’ll make those!”

Cas followed Dean out of his bedroom, holding tightly onto his hand, and into the kitchen, both men still fully naked. Cas didn’t make any advances to put clothes on so neither did Dean.

He quickly whipped up two flutes of mimosas while Dean put some bread into the toaster and attempted to fry eggs.

“Do you have to get something in a low cabinet?” Cas smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

“What?” Dean looked around to see a sly smirk on Cas’ face, “Ohh, you want me to bend over, don’t you?”

“It’s a good view, can you blame me?” Cas grinned, “I'm cold, I'll be back.”

Cas left his drink on the bar table and skipped off to Dean's room. He picked his panties up off the ground, but they were… well, dirty. Cas decided to go exploring in Dean’s closet. He found a grey t-shirt, much too big for him, and slipped it over his head. It fell down to his mid-thigh. He decided he would go commando for the day, he was confident Dean wouldn't mind.

He walked back towards the kitchen, smelling eggs and… burnt toast?

“I leave for two minutes, and you try to burn the house down?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

Dean shook his head, “I was looking at cat videos on my phone and I wasn't paying attention…”

Cas broke out into laughter, “Must have been quality videos then.”

“You look good in my shirt,” Dean smiled, “So just eggs, because I fucked up, that okay?”

“Just lovely!” Cas picked up one of the plates and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean pulled him closer to him using his arm and kissed Cas deeper. The arm pressed against Cas’ back moved and slapped his ass.

Cas jumped, “Dean!”

“What? I like your tight ass.”

Cas rolled his eyes and started to walk towards Dean's bedroom, when he didn't hear footsteps behind him, he turned around, “Coming?”

Dean smirked and followed behind him. 


End file.
